The Anti-Pegasus
by J.L. Michaelsonn
Summary: A revised version of "The White Wings Of Mystery." Please read & review.
1. Default Chapter Title

"La Alas Blancas Del Misterio (The White Wings Of Mystery), Part 1"  
By: J.L Michaelsonn  
  
The Dead Moon Circus raged as the Amazon Trio sat at the bar, scattered with photos   
of young women.   
"I'm so tired of failures," muttered Tiger's Eye, leafing through the pictures.   
"Of your failures," corrected Fish Eye disdainfully with his pitiful falsetto voice.   
"Well, do you think you could do any better?" he demanded.  
The feminine, blue-haired man only shrugged. "I--"  
Suddenly, everything started to quake. The bar shook frantically, causing photographs to   
fly. The three men leapt to their feet. They could hear the other circus freaks shrieking hysterically.  
"What's happening?!" yelled Fish Eye.  
Hawk's Eye replied, "I think the sky is falling!"  
And then, the shaking stopped. If the trio had been outside, they would have seen that a   
large black portal had opened the clear, azure sky, and a white flash had escaped before the portal   
closed again.   
Tiger's Eye fell very still. "There's a very dark power nearby."  
  
A very dark power....  
Rini was dreaming sweetly.  
She was lost. Alone, in that mystical forest glade. Overhead, the sky shimmered with auroras,   
and the air was thick and soft with floral perfumes. There were beautiful trees and plants all around her.   
Her ears perked at the small sound of a hoof striking the ground. She turned quickly, but the was nothing there.   
"Pegasus! Where are you?" she called forlornly, wishing with all her heart for him to appear and   
speak quietly to her.  
She smiled at the sound of distant whinnying. Rini looked up, expecting the friendly form of   
Pegasus to flutter down.  
Instead, the shimmering sky turned pure black. All the trees and bushes died and shriveled up.   
Then, with a burst of intense light, a white figure soared down from an ebon cloud. The creature had a sleek,   
graceful horeslike body, with wide, glistening white feathered wings. Its coat was bright and clean, a luster   
like pearl, shining with its own light. It stamped the air with silver hooves, and had a long, flowing silver mane   
and tail.  
But while Rini took in all of its beauty, she was also horrified. The creature's eyes weren't a gentle   
golden orange, but a glowing scarlet, like beams of light from Hell. But most frightening of all, was the long,   
golden horn from its forehead. It was very sharp-looking, and it gleamed like a warrior's sword.   
And it was dripping lasciviously with a thick crimson liquid.  
Blood!  
Rini screamed in terror. The anti-pegasus regarded her with one fiery eye. It furiously snorted   
red flames from its nostrils.   
It lowered its head.  
It charged.   
Before Rini could run, she was impaled through the side with the bloody horn.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO..... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Las Alas Blancas Del Misterio (The White Wings Of Mystery) Part 2"  
By: J. L. Michaelsonn  
  
Serena idly walked towards Raye's place for study buddies. She yawned, tired and  
hungry. Typical.   
To her left, was a pair of grand black iron gates with narrow bars and a curved shape.   
Above the gates, an arch read, "Andromeda Academy" in a flowing calligraphy. There was a group   
of girls a few years older than Serena standing outside, wearing identical uniforms. It had a long,   
pleated forest green skirt and a long-sleeved ivory top with a green sailor-style collar, edged with a   
single black stripe. The shirt was finished with forest green trim and cuffs, and fancy gold clasp   
buttons down the front.   
The group of girls were chatting in low tones. Serena saw they were smoking. She kept   
walking, then suddenly tripped. The smokers erupted in loud, infectious laughter. They were privately   
jeering in a foreign language Serena guessed was Spanish.   
Serena shouted, "Don't laugh at me!"   
She bust into bawling tears.   
Most girls rolled their eyes.   
"What a baby," said a blue-haired one.   
Another snickered, "Huh. I wonder if she'll cry more if we hurt her."  
Serena stopped breathing. They weren't....  
A tall, strong-looking blond that reminded Serena vaugely of Amara grabbed her left arm.   
A raven-tessed girl picked up her right. Despite all her struggling, her captors held her tight. They circeled   
her, like wolves rounding in a deer. She felt a massive pain from her stomach. One of them, with purple   
braids, had socked her hard. She doubled over, but another blow followed, this one from a curly green-  
locked girl.A redhead drew back her fist. Serena closed her eyes.  
"Hey."   
Everyone pulled back. Emerging from the slightly-ajar gate came a beautiful girl. She was very   
tall, with long, silver hair that fell straight down her back like a winter waterfall. Her viridian teal eyes were   
coolly taking in the situation. Like all the others, she wore the green and ivory uniform, but carried a black   
school valise that hung from a long strap over her shoulder. She had bright, glossy red lipstick and black   
hoops in her ears.   
The crowdlooked respectful and a little awed. Some whispered.   
They quickly dissipated, fleeing the scene. Serena caught her breath slowly, then turned back to   
her savior.   
"Th-thank you," she gasped.  
The girl smiled. It was a strange smile, secretive and almost wicked. "No problem. I do it all the   
time. You'd be surprised how many little ones like you get their ribs cracked."  
Serena was bewildered. This elite, old-fashioned school was full of beatings and cigarettes?   
No way.  
"My name is Serena Tsukino." She held out her hand.  
The girl shook hands with her. Her fingers were cold and strong, like steel. "Helen Epona."  
The sun glinted in her iris-violet eyes. Serena's own blue ones widened. But weren't they--?  
Helen laughed, which sounded musical and crisp. "They change color."  
Serena said, "Wow."  
"Yeah." Helen nodded briefly. "Listen, I've got places to go and people to see right now, but   
maybe I'll catch you later. Now, gotta fly." She left.  
"Bye bye!" Serena waved. Wow, what a cool new friend. She couldn't wait to tell Rini and the   
other girls.  
Speaking of which, Rini was a gloomy mood today.  
She had mentioned something or other about bad dreams.  
Oh, well.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
KEEP WATCH FOR PART THREE!!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Las Alas Blancas Del Misterio (The White Wings of Mystery), Part Three"  
By: J. L. Michaelsonn  
  
Several weeks later, Rini's nightmare continued. Each night, once again she was back  
in that enchanted forest glen waiting for Pegasus. The sky fell dark, and the anti-pegasus would   
land and stab her. She would feel the pain erupt and radiate through her small body. Waves of pain   
and fear and panic coursed into her mind. Then, she would abruptly awaken to softly shining starlight   
in her attic room.   
Yet, one night, Rini stared down in horror as, in this dream, the anti-pegasus slit the real   
Pegasus's pure white throat with its bloody horn.   
Pegasus moaned in agony, "Help me, my Rini. Don't you care about me...?"   
"NOOO!!!" Rini screamed, then she heard the laughing of triumph from the Anti-pegasus.   
It was sharp and cold, like a frozen wind, burning with something like wickedness. Rini ran to Pegasus,   
then recoiled as her hands were covered with the warm, sweet blood, and his eyes faded into gray.   
  
Rini bolted awake, quickly lifting her hands to investigate them. She nearly yelped when she   
saw a bright, red stain.  
Like blood.  
But it seemingly diappeared, leaving her tiny hands clean.   
She curled into a ball on her bed, shivering.   
  
Serena noticed later that day how despondant Rini was.   
"Rini, "she said, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Serena," she answered almost emptily.   
It was just the two of them, walking down a bustling street toward a suave cafe, neither had   
ever been to. It was a small brick building with large, clear windows. A black-and-pale-purple hanging sign   
welcomed them into "Dream Tree Cafe."Inside, the light was mainly from the sunshine outside, with fancy   
Victorian lamps that gave off rosy and golden light. Toward the rear of the bar and tables, was a stage set  
for up-and-coming rock stars. The furniture was modern, black steel pipe with maroon cushions, and there   
were oriental rugs adorning the floor. The air seemed smokey and pungent with incense.   
Serena looked around, searching.   
Rini asked, annoyed, "What are we doing, Serena?"  
"I want you to meet my friend," came the reply.   
Serena yelled excitedly, "Hey Helen!"  
The single bartender looked up from polishing the smooth burgundy surface of the bar.   
She smiled.  
"Hi, Serena."  
The pair approached the bar carefully. Serena had no idea that Helen had invited her here because   
she worked here. Helen was still beautiful and aloof, stylish and casual in a black halter top and well-worn jeans.   
Her silver tresses hung loosely from a black sash, and she wore an Indian red bindi between her eyebrows. Her   
long, French-manicured fingenails were a dark, metallic blue. Exotic, just like this place. Helen tucked the rag  
into her back pocket.   
"Well?"  
"What?"  
"What do you think of the place?" She suddenly noticed Rini who popped up onto a barstool.   
"It's neat." Serena cast another scrutiny of the dive-like club.   
Helen chuckled. Rini suddenly realized the laugh was familiar...Where....?  
The tall girl leaned down. "I don't believe we've met. What's you're name?"   
Aiming for polite, but coming off shy, she said, "Rini."  
"I'm Helen. Helen Epona." Helen's golden amber eyes sparkled. "Want a Shirley Temple?"  
Rini shrugged. With a flash of silver, the other set to work. Shaking glasses together,  
adding liquids, then finishing with a paper umbrella and cherries, Helen moved an efficient grace that was   
nearly ethereal.  
Rini couldn't help the proud glow as she sipped her sophoisticated drink.   
Serena gazed jealously. Then, outside, a scream was emitted.   
The future mother and daughter looked to see Tiger's Eye capture a young woman.  
"Excuse us, Helen," Serena babbled as she and Rini made a quick exit.   
The now sienna-eyed girl just grinned. Evilly.  
  
Serena and Rini transformed. They gave their speeches, and Tiger's Eyes called a circus freak  
to fight them.  
It emerged from his shadow as a woman with bright green skin and red hair, dressed in a   
leotard, swinging on a trapeze from the sky. Sailor Moon screamed dementedly as they dodged the   
swing, and Tiger's Eye gloated. The other Inner Scouts had joined them and Tuxedo Mask had joined   
them, but the Acrobat was just too good.  
Sailor Mini-Moon knelt and prayed the Twinkle Bell. For a few moments, nothing happened.   
Then, her worst nightmare came true.  
The sky blackened. Everyone was startled. With the blast of light, the Anti-Pegasus appeared.   
It glared at Mini-Moon, then circled like a vulture about the group for a few seconds. It landed.   
Always the naive, Sailor Moon waited for her rod. And waited. Shocked, she watched the   
creature land next to Tiger's Eye and gestured for him to peer into the girl's dreams. He smiled   
delightedly, as the Anti-Pegasus turned back to the pitiful group that was trembling.   
It snorted crimson flames with insane heat.  
It tossed its head and silver mane.  
The blood dripped from its gold horn, more lascivious than ever.  
A silver hoof pawed the ground.  
With one smooth motion, it levelled the horn and ran....  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
LOOK FOR THE EXCITING CONCLUSION TO THIS CLIFFHANGER IN PART FOUR!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"The Anti-Pegasus, part four"  
by J.L. Michaelsonn  
A/N: I'm sorry but i forgot to put this in any other story. I write fanfic here, so   
all characters are not mine. Duh. Ps: read parts 1-3 first! AND it is going to  
have a nasty ending. I think Rini-lovers will hate me. =)  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Mini-Moon screamed. Her nightmare was coming true. And this time,  
she wouldn't wake up, whole and alive.  
Tiger's Eye had looked at the girl's dreams, then slit her throat with his whip.  
Another failure to tell Hawk and Fish. At least he had finished the job without  
annoyance.  
"Mini-Moon!!" everyone screamed. She closed her eyes...  
"No!" shouted a new voice. the Inners looked up to see Pegasus appear in   
an aurora-laden sky. He fluttered down and landed in front of her. Protecting  
her.  
"Pegasus!" she cried, relieved. She was far too weak to defend herself.  
"No, Helen!! I won't allow you to harm this girl!!" Suddenly, Pegasus  
became a human. The Anti-Pegasus did, also.  
"Helen," Sailor Moon gasped in shock.  
Helen, with her gorgeous silver tresses and crimson eyes glowing with  
ferocity, hissed, "That's right little one. You'd be surprised how many lives  
I've crushed."  
She turned to the no-longer-Pegasus. "You are so weak, Helios! I can't  
believe you're not brave enough to live in the real world. Hiding like a mouse   
in dreams. Such a pitiful existance."  
"Helios?" Rini asked. He looked at her.  
"That is my true name. You see, Helen and I are Eponian twins. She is elder  
than I. But our parents loved me more. Helen grew withdrawn, despondant.  
I tried to reach her, but a coldness like ice enveloped her heart and dreams.  
As soon as she grew cold and distant, she escaped our kingdom, and adopted  
the Pegasian form you saw us in. After she disappeared, she murdered our  
parents--"  
"I put them out of their miserable existance. Bastard. And Bitch."  
"--murdered them, and began to hunt me. Frightened, I ran away to the   
Dreamworld. After countless attacks from Queen Neherenia, and countless  
girls' dreams destroyed, I found you, Rini." He gave her a sad look.  
"Enough with the chatter, my dearest little brother," Helen sneered. "I'm here to   
settle an old conflict. Let's get it over with."  
"Yes, let's," Helios whispered. Instantly, the twins were once again winged, horselike  
creatures.  
"Helios!" cried Mini-Moon.  
"Pegasus!" echoed the Inners.  
"We'll help you," offered Sailor Moon.  
"No!" he said sharply. "This is between my sister and I. "  
Helen pawed the ground with a silver forehoof. She whinnied, a battle cry. Pegasus   
returned her action.  
Suddenly, they were charging. Both with their golden horns lowered, aiming for the   
vulnerable chest. But the Anti-Pegasus swiftly pushed Helios's horn out of the way,  
and stabbed hers violently into his heart. He cried out in pain.  
"NOOO!!!!" screamed Mini-Moon.  
Helen's red eyes flashed with triumph. "Helios, you're weakness has been you're  
downfall. Poor, poor, baby. No mum or dad to protect you from the wickedness  
of you're sister!"  
"Rini..." And with that, Helios, the prince of the Eponian kingdom, died.  
Sailor Mini-Moon was sobbing wildly. So hard she didn't notice as Helen stabbed   
the others through the stomach.  
And then all she knew was darkness.  
  
  
  
FINIS.  
  
WELL, I'M FINALLY DONE. IF YOU LIKED THIS FIC, READ MY STORIES  
ABOUT THE NEW SAILOR SATURN, A GIRL NAMED CARYN.  
REVIEW, PLEASE, UNLESS YOU'RE A SPORE-LOVER.  



End file.
